El Último Exorcista
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: El capitán Hyoudou Issei es un hombre a la deriva. Las batallas que libró en otro tiempo parecen ahora lejanas e inútiles. Una vez arriesgó su vida por el honor y por la gloria, pero después de las guerras, el mundo ha cambiado. El egoísmo ha reemplazado al valor y el honor no se halla en ninguna parte. Y ahora, con una nueva oportunidad, ¿será capaz de salvar su alma atormentada?


**Prólogo**

 _"Se dice que la humanidad nació de la tierra. Se dice que los dioses hundieron sus puños en la tierra, y que cuando sacaron las manos, miles de granos de arena cayeron hacia el suelo y se convirtieron en los humanos._

 _Yo digo, que la humanidad fue forjada por un puñado de valientes, guerreros que dieron sus vidas por un deseo que hoy parece olvidado: la paz"_

…

El valle se extiende por todo el horizonte, adornado por las bellas montañas que con sus faldas verdes atrapan la luz naranja del atardecer con perfección. En una colina, sentado sobre los crecidos pastos y rodeado de bellas flores, un hombre se encuentra meditando con una semblante tranquilo. El hombre de cabellos dorados, escucha y siente su respiración con tranquilidad, mientras que el viento trae una refrescante brisa que se lleva el bochorno de la tarde, sus pensamientos permanecen en blanco con facilidad; no piensa en nada, en lo absoluto. A lo lejos, el sol lo baña con su luz naranja, llenándolo de calor y energía. La imagen que refleja, es de total tranquilidad y control sobre sí mismo. Sus fuertes manos juntadas en un rezo silencioso a la par que sostiene un pequeño rosario de madera. Su barba sin afeitar por varios días le otorga un aspecto más maduro, al igual que las prendas blancas que porta por el momento.

Mientras su cuerpo se relaja, se conecta con sus cinco sentidos de forma tranquila, y su respiración pacifica su ritmo cardíaco, su mente divaga en un pensamiento que ha llegado a su mente serena.

Se encuentra en un bosque, por la mañana, con una ligera niebla producto del sereno en la noche. Las ramas de los arboles altos y delgados, la niebla que parece no disiparse, la humedad y los pocos rayos de luz que se filtran a través de las ramas dan un aspecto tétrico al lugar; pero él no teme. De pronto, el emblema artístico de un dragón aparece hondeando suavemente, acompañado de un rugido amenazante. Su visión entonces cambia, se enfoca sobre cinco guerreros con lanzas que tratan de vencer a una criatura que ruge y hace temblar ligeramente el suelo con sus pisadas, los guerreros atacan a la criatura sin cuartel pero ésta se defiende con todo lo que puede.

El hombre entonces frunce el ceño, tratando de entender lo que está viendo en esa visión, pero no logra entender lo que significa en absoluto. ¿Un peligro inminente? ¿Un encuentro con la muerte? ¿La muerte de alguien importante? ¿O el pesar en su corazón manifestándose?

Los guerreros siguen atacando a la criatura sin temor, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentan. Con un rugido y un rápido contrataque, la criatura se deja ver, revelando ser un majestuoso dragón escarlata que se defiende de sus atacantes con todo lo que tiene a pesar de sus heridas. Y es entonces, que el dragón se detiene por un momento, para dirigirle la mirada al hombre de cabellos dorados, el cual se asombra por aquellos ojos esmeraldas que brillan con ímpetu y deslumbrando ese fuego que arde por las ganas de querer sobrevivir otro día; ambos se miran sin miedo el uno del otro. El dragón no le teme, y el hombre tampoco.

En ese preciso momento, la visión acaba, y el hombre cabellos dorados abre los ojos velozmente. El tiempo de meditar se ha acabado, pero en vez de encontrar la paz que buscaba en ese momento, se quedó con la inquietud de lo que acaba de ver, ¿será Dios tratando de hablarle? ¿O simplemente se habrá quedado dormido? No se puede responder esas cuestiones a sí mismo. Él puede jurar haber sentido el calor emanando del dragón y esa mirada que indicaba un alma salvaje; pero no había respuesta. Simplemente, un enigma más al cual le daría su tiempo. Por ahora, tendría que prepararse para lo que seguía en su día, dejando a un lado sus cuestiones y preguntas para enfocarse en la tarea que tiene por delante **.**

* * *

 **El Último Exorcista**

* * *

[Diciembre - 2 - 2018 / 4:37 a.m.] ORIGINAL


End file.
